


Anniversary

by SparkCatcher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Cute Lucifer, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer's Fall, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkCatcher/pseuds/SparkCatcher
Summary: It's the sixth anniversary of Lucifer's arrival on earth, when he left Hell and his family behind. Memories of when his family abandoned him begin to overwhelm Lucifer. Chloe does her best to find out what is hurting her partner.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe frowned to herself. Lucifer had been acting odd for the past week, and she was concerned over his odd behavior. The devil had been avoiding her for the past few days, and she was beginning to worry. 

After living eons in Hell with only Maze, demons and tortured souls for company, Lucifer had been starved for affection. 

Although he would always deny it, Chloe could see how he would hesitantly lean against her on the couch during movie night, how his face would soften slightly when Trixie hugged him, how he would often text and call her at random times in the night claiming boredom, but she could clearly hear the loneliness in his voice. 

It pained her heart to realize that after the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his own parents and siblings, Lucifer was too scared to simply ask for her love and comfort.  

However, Chloe understood her partner’s reluctance to show his vulnerability. Lucifer had the power to pull people’s darkest, deepest desires from them. To show them acceptance no matter how insecure they were in their wants. But she knows he had never been able to bring himself to acknowledge let alone accept his own desire.

To Chloe it was clear. Lucifer’s desire was simply to be loved. 

To experience the unconditional love that even before his fall he had never been granted whilst in Heaven as a child. From what little she had glimpsed of his past she knew that all Lucifer had ever desired was attention from his father and brothers. Even after years of emotional neglect, and then the physical violence he had suffered as he had been ruthlessly beaten by his family and cast out of the Silver City. 

All Lucifer desired was to be loved.   
And Chloe did her best to fulfil it. 

So she was confused now as to why he was pulling away from her, ignoring her calls and replying to her texts with curt, cold answers. She noticed this morning when she had rested her hands over his back, where she knew his scars to be, his muscles had tensed under her fingertips. For the first time in months, he had pulled away from her. 

She had seen a flash of pain in his dark eyes followed by a glimmer of fear in his orbs. It shocked her to the core, but before she could comment on it, she recalled how Lucifer had raised his perfected mask, one that she recognized as a cocky façade he put up to keep people from seeing his weaknesses. 

So now, as she sat at her desk at work Chloe knew something was dramatically wrong with her partner, and she was determined to figure out what. 

She stood and made her way to Ella’s desk. She knew that once Lucifer had begun to accept the younger woman’s exuberant hugs, he had developed a certain fondness for the forensic scientist, and they often spent long hours together where Ella would animatedly tell Lucifer about her latest tech, what she had done over the weekend and all sorts of Sci-Fi movies she recommended.

Although Chloe knew it bored him, she also knew his years of isolation in Hell with nothing but tortured screams as company, meant that he now savored simply being able to sit and enjoy the company and gently voice of someone has sweet and pure as Ella. Once, she had even found Lucifer resting his head on the desk in front of him, eyes closed as he listened to Ella’s chatter peacefully. 

Although she still believed Lucifer to be an extremely dedicated method actor, Ella had quickly seen the need Lucifer had for kind words and touches, and had easily fallen into the role of Lucifer’s caring sister, never putting any conditions on their time together, offering Lucifer comfort without any ulterior motives. 

So knowing the closeness that had sprung between the two, Chloe hoped that Ella might be able to offer her come advice on how to help their friend return to his usual self. 

“Hey Ella” Chloe greeted with a smile.

Ella glanced up, then upon seeing Chloe, she tugged her earphones out and grinned. “Chloe! What’s up!? I’ve been going through the cold cases, and I haven’t found anything yet, but hopefully I should be getting a report back on the Miller case sometime today.” 

“Umm, thanks Ella.” 

“Chloe? Is everything ok?” Ella’s brows furrowed as she took in Chloe’s worried face. 

“I was wondering if you had noticed anything... well, odd about Lucifer the past few days.” Chloe asked. 

Taking in the anxiety on Chloe’s face, Ella knew that this was a serious question, and felt worry soak into her. She knew that her friend had many ghosts in his past, and her attention quickly shifted to Chloe’s words. “Why don’t you sit down and tell me what happened.” Testing her hand on her friend’s shoulder Ella steered her to a seat and tugged her into it. 

She took the seat next to it, and waited patiently for Chloe to speak. 

Seconds later, almost like a floodgate had been opened, Chloe began to pour out all her worried concerns over Lucifer; how he had been acting slightly off, nothing serious, yet she could tell something was wrong.

“I just don’t know what to do Ella. Lucifer hates talking about how he feels, but I can’t let us go on like this. I can see something is bothering him, but he just won’t talk me.” She cried, her eyes turning glassy with tears. Ella looked at her sadly, and stepped forward to give Chloe a hug as they began to fall from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around the detective, and spoke softly,” Chloe, I can’t tell you what to do. But if I’ve learnt anything about Lucifer over the last year, it’s that he trusts very few. And once he does, he yearns for the love and affection of those closest to him.” 

“You and Lucifer have always had a special relationship, and I know that whatever it is that is bothering him, you guys will be able to figure out.” 

Chloe listened to her friend’s words, hearing the truth and sense in them. She took some deep breathes to calm herself down, and she knew that she had to talk to Lucifer. Tonight, she decided. “Thank you Ella. I think I’ve been needing that for a while now,” she smiles ruefully. 

“No problem Chloe, just please go and help your partner girl!” With that, Ella went back to what she had been doing, understanding that Chloe needed a few moments alone to pull herself together.

Determinedly, Chloe stood, and after nodding firmly at Ella, she walked briskly to her desk, grabbed her keys and phone, and left the precinct. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe opened the door to her house, carrying Trixie’s backpack in one hand, and her keys in the other. 

“Monkey, go and change into your Pajamas.”

“Okay Mommy.” Trixie grabbed her bag from her mother’s hands and darted off into her room, the door slamming loudly behind her. 

Chloe took off her shoes, her mind wandering to Lucifer once more. She walked towards the kitchen in deep thought. How was she going to initiate this conversation with him, she wondered? From past experience, she knew that Lucifer closed up really quickly when he felt anyone pushing him too far. She would have to approach this carefully. 

She was distracted from her musing by a load shriek from Trixie. “Mommy! I’m hungry!”

“Sorry Trixie. Give me a minute and I will get started on dinner. How does some pasta sound?”

“Yeah!” Came the predictably enthusiastic reply from her daughter.

Smiling, Chloe turned the stove and began preparing the ingredients for the dish. As she reached for the sauce in the cupboard, she heard the door open, then close. Instantly spinning on the spot, her hand went reflexively towards her gun, still strapped to her belt that she had not yet changed out of. When she saw who it was, she relaxed, but frowned slightly.

“Lucifer. Why can’t you just knock like a normal person?” She complained, almost by habit now. 

Lucifer smirked, and she already know what he was going to say before the words were even uttered. 

“Detective! I am the devil. The devil doesn’t knock.” He retorted, sounding almost offended at her presumption that he would ever act like any dull, boring and altogether predictable human. 

He looked impeccable as always, his suit cleanly pressed and his wild curls neatly gelled. To anyone else, he would look just as confident and cocksure as usual, but Chloe could see the hesitation in his smile, the cheerfulness that did not quite reach his eyes, how his shoulders hunched into himself slightly more than normal.

“Whatever. What are you doing here?” she questioned, deciding to avoid asking about his odd behavior for now. If she knew the Devil at all, she was sure that Lucifer had subconsciously come over seeking their company during whatever it was that he was going through. She already knew that she would let him stay, but put up her typical token fight anyway.

“Darling, since when did I need a reason to come and see the two most beautiful girls on the earth?” His voice raised at the end, clearly intending his words to carry to Trixie’s room. 

As if by magic, the little girl’s door swung open, and Trixie was running towards Lucifer, arms wide open. He met her halfway, swinging the her into his strong arms. “My little Sugar-Plum Fairy!” he explained teasingly, pressing his lips against her temple for a second.

“Lucifer! What are you doing here? Are you doing to stay for dinner? Will you watch Moana with me? Can we- “.

“Woah sweetheart! Calm down now. You know that I will do whatever favors you like.” He paused for a second and narrowed his eyes. “For a price of course.” 

Chloe could see the mirth in his eyes, and she rolled her own. Lucifer would never change, making deals with 8 year olds, she thought with some amount of both exasperation and amusement.

“So, what do you say Sugar-Plum? Are you ready to make a deal with the devil?”

“Yes!”

“Very well.” He shifted her in his arms to make it easier to lean in towards her. He brought his lips towards her ears, and almost inaudibly whispered something into it. 

Chloe groaned, already feeling a headache coming on. God knows what kind of mischief Lucifer was encouraging in Trixie. “Wrong deity,” a voice sounds much like Lucifer’s corrected her internally and she groaned again. Now she was even hearing the man’s voice in her own head.

Her eyes didn’t leave the two. He finished whispering into Trixie’s ear, then carefully lowered her onto the ground. “Go on then spawn.”

Trixie turned her back to her, and gave Lucifer a small thumbs up, before turning back to Chloe. The girl’s eyes widened slightly, and her face softened. Her head tilted down ever so slightly, and she peered innocently up at her mother.

Lucifer smirked to himself. The child was good, he thought.

“Mommy. Please, please, please can Lucifer stay for dinner? I really want to spend some time with him. Since Daddy hasn’t been over for ages, I wanted to have movie night with Lucifer instead. Pleaseeeeeeee,” she elongated, her angelic face (how ironic, thought Chloe) staring up at her. And despite knowing that she was being manipulated through her bones by someone not even tall enough to reach her hips, she couldn’t help but soften slightly at Trixie’s plea. 

She knew that Dan’s continuous cancelations on his scheduled time with Trixie was taking a toll on her girl, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for it. She wondered how much of the plea was part of her deal with Lucifer, and how much was really an unconscious want for a secure fatherly figure.

After all, since telling them both about his true identity, Lucifer had been in their lives as much as, if not more than Dan. So against her better judgement, she agreed. 

“Very well. But there is one condition.”

“Yessss! Thank you Mommy!” Trixie shrieked, uncaring about the condition, simply excited to spend more time with her friend. She took off running to the couch to pick out the movies she wanted to watch later. 

Lucifer’s eyes remained on hers, his brows raised slightly. “Your condition, Detective?”

Bringing Ella’s words to the front of her mind, she steeled herself, determined that Lucifer would not leave before the two of them had worked through the problem together.

“That once Trixie goes to sleep, we have a discussion on what has been bothering you this past week. I can see that something is upsetting you, and I hope that you can trust me enough to discuss it with me?” Her face softened, and warmth flowed through her eyes. Reaching down, she grasped one of his hands with her palm and stroked the back of it with the pad of her thumb, trying to infuse the feelings of reassurance, love and care she felt for him through the touch.

“Very well. Detective. I will adhere to your condition.” He spoke stiffly, however she could see in his eyes the yearning to take from her the comfort she offered. It was times like this she knew that under his self-assured exterior was someone who need love just as any other person did.

She nodded once, then gestured towards the front room where Trixie was waiting impatiently. “You better go. Trixie looks likes she’s just about ready to come and drag you over by force!” She laughed, dispelling the serious atmosphere, satisfied with his agreement to talk to her later.

His confident smirk slid back onto his face, and he strode towards Trixie. “Yes, Sugar-Plum. I’m coming, young human.”

Chloe turned back to the food, and continued cooking. Although it was not quite as sophisticatedly made as some of the meals Lucifer had cooked for them, she was satisfied that both the Devil and her picky child would both be content with it. Once it was finished she pulled out a few plates, dished up 3 portions of food, and called them over.

“Trixie, Lucifer! The food ready. Come and eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is a slight filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I am hoping to have the next chapter posted by Wednesday.
> 
> Coming next: Chloe and Lucifer fianlly have their disscussion.


End file.
